


Angels

by muscatmusic18



Series: October Prompts [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angels, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Fulfills the October 1st prompt challenge of 'Angels'. Peggy asks Daniel a question, and fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here's Day One of an October Prompt Challenge! Yep, that means I'll be writing 31 of these things, one for every day of the month. Seriously, y'all gonna get sick of me

He was sitting on the couch with a book, the radio on in the background and one of his hands lightly rubbing Peggy’s feet when she asked her question.

“Do you believe in angels?”

Daniel turned his head towards the woman sitting on the couch with him, not expecting the question that just came out of her mouth.

“What?”

“Angels.” Peggy reiterated with a nod of her head. “Not necessarily God and his angels, but guardian angels.”

“In a way, I guess I do. Why?”

“Just curious.”

He chose his next words carefully, chewing on the inside of his lip. “I can see them being real. I had an experience before they cut off my leg that could be described as meeting my guardian angel.”

It was silent for a moment before he realized she wanted him to go on. “It took a few days for the doctors to cut off my leg, being short-staffed and all. I was in and out of consciousness during those days, and the time I was awake, I was just hoping it would all end, that I’d die any minute… One of the times that I awoke without morphine, I realized how easy it would be to just give up and drift off into nothingness. I was ready to go, but then I heard a voice, whispering in my ear. It was a woman, telling me not to give up, and that I wasn’t finished with my life. I opened my eyes and didn’t see anyone, so I assumed it was a hallucination of sorts. At that point, I was really ready to go, knowing that my mind had given up on me, but then the woman told me to think of my wife, and my children. I remember yelling, very dumbly, mind you, at her, telling her that no one cared about me, not ever her. For God’s sake, she didn’t even check to see if she had the right guy; I didn’t have a wife or kids. But then she just chuckled, and explained that I didn’t know my wife yet, and that our children weren’t even a inkling of a thought, but that I would play a role their lives that no one else could do. She told me that I couldn’t go because I wasn’t replaceable. You couldn’t swap me out and put in just any man to be the husband or father that I was destined to be... At the time, I didn’t know why I listened, but I did, and I chose to stay… The only explanation I can come up is a guardian angel.”

She was studying him, her expression unreadable, and for a moment he worried that she thought of him as gullible for believing, but then she was moving, crawling to sit in his lap. She gazed at him for a long moment before leaning in to kiss him gently, her hand cupping his jaw and sending shivers down his spine.

He finally noticed the gleam of tears when they pulled away, but Peggy spoke before he could comfort her.

“Thank you for staying… For me.” 

For me. Two little words, so simple, but for the two of them, it was their future. Daniel always thought His Wife might be Peggy, but there was always the fear of her pulling away, retreating behind the walls he had so carefully pulled down, re erecting them and leaving him outside in the cold. But those two small, simple, easy words put every single fear to rest.

Smiling, he kissed her again and pulled her deeper into his lap. “You’ve always been the woman my angel told me about.”

Looking straight into his eyes, she spoke clearly. “I love you, Daniel. With all my heart and soul.” She leaned towards his ear, now whispering to him. “If you ever see your guardian angel again, tell her that I thank her.”

He nodded, understanding the unspoken words in her heart. The words of a promise, the words of the answer to the question that he would someday ask. To anyone on the outside, their conversation may have seemed to be pointless. Touching, but pointless. But, for the two of them, it was a commitment to each other; to never give up on the relationship because now they knew they were meant to be.

Clearing his throat, but his heart still soaring, he spoke. “So, what exactly was the point of your question?”

She laughed, and told of how her mother always talked about angels, one story in particular of her being scolded as a child, her mother ending the lecture by telling her how she must have been a constant headache to her angel. 

And that’s how they spent the night, curled up and telling stories of themselves, not caring that they did have work tomorrow, and that three hours of sleep would be deeply regretted the next day, because in the moment, nothing else existed in the world except for them.


End file.
